


Whatever you say, you're still my best friend

by thunderingskies



Series: This place where we’re together is heaven [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jaemin and Hyuck are platonic soulmates, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Jaemin's getting a little tired of Jisung's swearing and he's sure the reason for it is all the poor language that he hears from Renjun and Donghyuck.He comes up with the perfect solution: a swear jar.It's met with mixed responses.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: This place where we’re together is heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440157
Comments: 11
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me! This here is a follow up to DNYL that came out a few months ago. It also contains some hints to the relationship that Mark, Hyuck and Xuxi are developing- look out for that fic, I'm just finishing editing the first chapter and it will be out within the next few days.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jaemin looks up, satisfied when the jar has been neatly decorated with glitter, the name of it scrawled across the front with a gold sharpie. Jeno will be proud. 

From his side, where he’s been banished on a stool next to Chenle, Jisung sighs loudly. "Hyung, is this really necessary-”

“Yes!” Jaemin sets the jar down on the kitchen island, clearing his throat loudly. "Roommate meeting in the kitchen!" 

Silence.

"Now, please!"

A cacophony of groans from around the apartment has Jaemin smiling.

Doors slam open down the hallway and his first roommate appears: a tired-looking Jeno padding towards him, feet bare. Jaemin's heart swells at how cute and domestic he looks, rubbing his eyes, clearly having just woken up from a nap. He’s even wearing one of Jaemin’s old high school basketball jerseys, the one he’s properly stretched out now and only gives back to Jaemin when he complains that it doesn’t smell like him anymore.

"Baby?" He whispers, voice hoarse, reaching out for Jaemin once he's close enough to wrap his arms around his waist and press his fingertips to Jaemin's skin in that way that he loves to do.

(They've been dating two months now, officially. Jaemin still gets warm all over whenever Jeno does anything in front of others that claim him as his boyfriend.)

Normally he gets shy about such skinship, but he must not notice Jisung and Chenle in the corner as he kisses Jaemin softly. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, babe. Don't worry." He presses a kiss to Jeno's forehead, smiling against his warm skin. "I'm just about to confront the big problem looming over our household."

Jeno settles better against Jaemin's back, swaying until Jaemin moves and settles him on to a stool. "Problem?"

Jaemin nods very seriously. "Yes."

Finally, Donghyuck's bedroom door swings open and Mark Lee steps out- looking ruffled, lips red, pulling a hoodie down over his frame. His black hair’s a mess and he sighs as he tries to fix it, but it’s pretty much useless at this point.

Jaemin quirks a brow. Mark doesn’t live here, but he spends enough time here that he may as well start paying rent.

(He sure as hell can’t cook for shit. He’ll never live down the time he tried to make fried eggs and the monstrosity that he served could hardly even be called _ edible. _ Xuxi tried to make him feel better and ate it, but nobody else was getting anywhere _ near _that thing.) 

“Where’s Hyuck?” Jaemin asks, smirking.

Mark glares at him, cheeks red. “He’s coming,” he says, leaning against the counter. He pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt to hide the rat’s nest that he calls hair. 

After what feels like an _ eternity, _ Donghyuck finally emerges from his bedroom, looking much more refreshed than anyone else in the room. He joins the group in the kitchen, leaning across the island to snatch an apple from the bowl on it that Jeno keeps filling up in hopes that _ someone _in the house eats something resembling a fruit.

“Where’s Injunnie?” He asks around his first bite. He leans back against the counter, Mark reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Here, I’m coming.” Renjun steps out of his door on cue. He has a highlighter tucked behind one of his ears, a huge textbook still open in his arms. “Is this important, Nana? I’m studying.”

Jaemin waits until Renjun looks up to meet his eye and pout. “Yes,” he says, holding his pout until Renjun walks over, closes his textbook and kisses him once, mumbling about how big of a baby he is. 

(Oh, did he forget to mention? Yeah. They're dating Renjun too. It’s kind of awesome.)

“Okay, I know that you didn’t call us in here for kisses, because I didn’t get one.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “What did you want, Nana?”

Dramatically, Jaemin clears his throat. He peels Jeno off his back and moves Renjun so that he’s next to him, all three of his roommates in a row (plus a confused Mark, mumbling about how he doesn’t even live here so why does he have to _ stay-) _

“Hyung, this is ridiculous.” Jisung sighs, Chenle chuckling and patting his head in reassurance.

“Why are Jisungie and Chenle here?” Still though, Jeno reaches over to ruffle Jisung’s hair, who grumbles in quiet (yet pleased) protest. 

Jaemin clears his throat before he begins. “They’re here because lately I have noticed a problem with Jisungie. A big problem, guys, and it’s all your fault.” 

All three of his roommates (plus Mark, who’s still here), stare at him in confusion. 

“Every second word that comes out of his mouth is a swear- and the reason is because he listens to you three swear all the time!”

Jeno looks at him incredulously. 

“Well, mostly Hyuck and Injunnie, but that’s why I’m instating this.” Jaemin proudly holds up the jar he’d spent the better part of two hours decorating. “Every time that you swear in our household, you have to put a thousand won into the jar.”

Donghyuck snorts. “What the fuck?”

Jaemin holds out the jar, shaking it twice. Donghyuck does nothing but stare at it.

After a long moment of silence, Mark sighs and pulls his wallet out of his jeans. He digs through it for a few coins, tossing them in the jar.

Donghyuck clears his throat. “I repeat. What the fuck?”

Jaemin shakes the jar again.

Mark fills it with another grumble.

“I repeat,” Donghyuck begins, “what the-”

“Hyuck!” Mark elbows him in the ribs. “Oh my god, stop fucking swearing!”

Jaemin blinks at him. 

“Fuck. Shit!" Mark begrudgingly drops three thousand won into the jar. “I’m leaving! Goodbye!”

Donghyuck laughs, but Mark still kisses him before he leaves, ruffling his hair and mumbling under his breath about stupid cute boys. Donghyuck’s still laughing as the door slams closed.

“Wait. So we can’t swear like, at all?” Renjun quirks a brow, staring right at Jaemin. 

“Nope. Not at all.” Jaemin sits the jar proudly on the kitchen island where they will all have easy access to it. 

“What do we do with the money when it’s full?” Jeno asks, reaching over to inspect Jaemin’s design job. He nods his approval at the ridiculous amount of glitter used- Jeno taught him well.

Jaemin’s eyes light up and he grabs a black sharpie this time. On the back of the swear jar, he writes, _ ‘Jisung’s college fund’. _

Jisung face palms. 

(Jisung doesn’t need to know the _ real _plan for a full jar.)

“Any more questions?” Jaemin smiles when his roommates all shake their heads. “Good. Meeting adjourned.”

* * *

  
  
Predictably, Donghyuck donates the most to the jar. 

“I can’t help it!” He whines as Jeno points to the jar after a heated match of _ Mario Kart _ where Donghyuck had sworn not once, or twice, but _ six times. _

Xuxi snorts from where he’s being used as Donghyuck’s pillow, scrolling through his Instagram feed on his phone, Donghyuck in his lap. “I knew you’d be bad at this, Hyuck, but I didn’t realize that you’d be _ this _bad.” 

“Xuxi!” Donghyuck pouts, pinching Xuxi’s thigh. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

He makes no movement to go and pay up though, which earns him another laugh from Xuxi when he realizes what Donghyuck is waiting for. “I may be whipped for you, babe, but I’m also poor as hell.” He pauses, realizing what he’s said. “Oops.”

Jaemin laughs, continuing to comb his hands through Renjun’s hair. His boyfriend’s nose deep in a novel he’d borrowed from Kun, propped up on Jaemin’s lap, hardly paying attention to the conversation around him. “Pay up, Hyuckie! At this rate we’ll have a full jar by the end of the week.”

“Or tomorrow,” Jeno laughs under his breath as Donghyuck and Xuxi deposit the necessary change into the jar. Donghyuck shoots him a glare, and when Jeno laughs he jumps on top of him, wrestling him down to the floor. 

That’s not uncommon- they wrestle all the time- and predictably, it takes Jeno all of ten seconds to have Donghyuck flat on his back, wrists pinned above his head. 

“Call for mercy whenever you’re ready, Hyuck,” Jeno laughs, big grin on his face.

Donghyuck pouts, tilting his head back to find Xuxi and Mark across the room. “Um, hello? Aren’t either of you going to help me?”

“What?” Xuxi looks up from his phone. “Sorry babe, just give me like two minutes, I’m watching a cat compilation video.” Renjun looks over, resting his book down on his chest so he can see when Xuxi tilts the phone in his direction.

“Jeno’s stronger than both of us combined. Have you seen his arms?” Mark shrugs from where he’s laying on the floor, feet up on the chair, working on some course work. “Besides, you _ literally _started it, Hyuck. You reap what you sow.”

Donghyuck huffs under his breath, mumbling something about _ what’s the point of having two boyfriends when they both ignore you in your hour of need- _

Jeno shifts one hand to Donghyuck’s ribs and that’s all it takes- he shrieks, ticklish as all _ hell _and wiggles away, shoving Jeno towards the couch. “Mercy, you fucker!”

“Jar,” Jaemin reminds him, and Donghyuck groans. 

“You know, I just came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Donghyuck begrudgingly drops in another thousand won, groaning like this is the biggest inconvenience he’s ever faced.

“I know, baby, the world is dark and cruel.” Mark moves his laptop from where it’d been balancing on his stomach, patting the space he’s made. “Come here.”

“I know that you’re making fun of me and I don’t appreciate it but I’m choosing to ignore it because I’m being the bigger person.” Donghyuck drops down on top of Mark, laying his head down a little too forcefully on his stomach.

“The _ bigger person,” _Mark repeats, trying to stifle a giggle.

Xuxi looks up at them, amused. “Careful, Mark, Hyuckie can and will kill you for that. I’m afraid of him and he barely comes up to my chin.”

The pillow that Donghyuck whips at Xuxi hits him square in the face. “You two are such-”

“-corn dogs?” Jaemin offers. His solution to the no-swearing rule so far has been to substitute every word under the sun for swears- the more ridiculous the better. “Dinkleberries?”

“You’re really not helping, Nana,” Donghyuck sighs in defeat. Instead of risk swearing more he rolls over on his stomach, pressing his face further against Mark, earning him a loud _ oof. _

Renjun laughs and turns to Xuxi, speaking to him in Mandarin. Xuxi laughs in response to whatever he says, and Jeno comes to sit next to Jaemin while they talk. 

“Hey,” Jeno says, poking Jaemin’s cheek.

“Hey yourself.” Jaemin smiles back at him, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Jeno’s wrist.

Jeno pulls his wrist up to hold Jaemin’s hand instead. “What are you thinking about?”

Jaemin opens his mouth, wanting to say something romantic like _ the stars in your eyes _(whatever he can come up with to make Jeno blush and Donghyuck gag) but Mark cuts him off first. “Not his sociology essay!”

Jaemin tries to kick Mark for tattling, but he’s too far away. Since he can’t reach him he settles for squabbling with him across the room, which results in _ everyone’s _voices getting louder- laughing and arguing, Jaemin throwing in all the creative words he can think of for swear words.

Renjun sighs loudly, muttering under his breath in Mandarin as he closes his book. “I’m going to my room to finish my book. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone!”

Donghyuck tries to trip him on his way out, only succeeding in kicking his shin. Renjun flips him off (those two have an extra-special friendship- Jaemin never knows if he’s going to come home to find them at each other’s throats or curled up together quietly on the couch). Donghyuck just snorts in laughter, sending Renjun double finger hearts in return.

Soon enough everyone quiets down. Mark turns back to his homework and Jaemin takes Donghyuck’s controller since Donghyuck definitely can’t play and contain his language.

A few minutes later, Xuxi pipes up. “So it’s only swears in Korean that you have to pay for?” He asks absentmindedly, eyes glued to his phone.

“What?” Donghyuck peers over at him intently from where he’s perched on the couch, finally going over his composition assignment. “What are you talking about?”

Xuxi looks up, confused. He chances a glance to where Renjun has disappeared down the hallway then looks back to Donghyuck. “I mean… Renjun just swore like, four times there in Mandarin? So I thought…?”

Everyone falls silent.

Then, _ “Huang Renjun, you get your ass back in here right now!” _

Donghyuck looks over at Jaemin, smirk evil. “Jar.”  


* * *

It only takes a little bribing to get Chenle to text Jaemin all the Mandarin swear words that Renjun might use and Jaemin stays up way too late learning them, sleeping in his own bed instead of curling up in Jeno’s like he’s started doing lately.

(It’s the biggest out of all of their beds- it’s only a queen, but there’s enough room for all three of them if they cuddle. Sometimes Renjun wants some space and sleeps in his own room, or Jeno gets a knee to the back of his thigh and grumbles off to whoever’s bed is unoccupied, but it works for them. It’s good, being able to share, but also still having their own spaces.)

“You’re an idiot.” Renjun scoffs when he sees Jaemin the next morning, looking puffy and tired (and maybe also a little grumpy at the fact that Renjun got to be the little spoon all night and he slept by himself). Renjun offers him a sip of his green tea and slides him the last piece of toast he’d made for his own breakfast. 

“I prefer the word determined,” Jaemin says, gratefully accepting the toast and the forehead kiss that Renjun gives him. 

“I don’t get what the big deal is. Jisungie wouldn’t even understand the swears if they're in Mandarin?” Renjun shrugs, hopping down from the stool. 

“It’s the principle of the matter, Injunnie!” Jaemin pouts, chewing on his toast. 

Renjun still smiles at him. “Right, right. I’m sorry. I know this is important to you.” He goes up on his tippy toes to kiss Jaemin’s nose. “I have to get to class, okay?”

  
“Okay. See you tonight.” Jaemin leans in and steals a kiss, pressing his lips to the corner of Renjun’s mouth. He tries to deepen the kiss but Renjun’s already pulling back, smiling apologetically. He whispers something against Jaemin’s cheek in Mandarin that Jaemin doesn’t understand. 

Jaemin frowns. “Injunnie, you can’t-”

“I didn’t swear- promise!” Renjun grins, turning around, leaving Jaemin spluttering as he disappears out the front door. “Bye!”

“Injunnie? _ Injunnie!” _

* * *

As it turns out, Jaemin didn’t learn enough Mandarin in his late-night cram session and even when he calls Chenle to try and figure out what Renjun said, Chenle just laughs at his poor attempts of repetition (_ after _ Jaemin agrees to send him another ten thousand won- fees for _ ‘services rendered’.) _

Jaemin rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Chenle, you’re literally already rich why do you need more of my money?” 

“How do you think the rich stay rich, hyung? Buy my silence or I’ll squeal like a little pig.” Chenle laughs into the receiver. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a fresh ten thousand won to spend on ice cream for Jisungie.”

“Is this my life now?” Jaemin sighs. “Paying for my baby brother’s dates?”

“Seems like it,” Chenle confirms. “Oh, and just so you know, hyung, the next time that you call me with a rushed request my fee gets doubled. Later!”

Before Jaemin can even respond Chenle’s hung up, leaving Jaemin with nothing but silence.

He really should have called Xuxi. He’d definitely translate for him for free.

* * *

  
  
“I’m not translating for free," Xuxi says, sipping on a travel mug full of hot chocolate as they sit in the library.

"What?" Jaemin pouts. It's always the ones you think you can count on. "Why not?"

Xuxi shrugs. "Lele got paid for it. Plus, I want to take Mark to that photography exhibit downtown he's been wanting to go to, and it's kind of expensive."

Jaemin sighs. He can't win with any of these boys. "Are you two even dating?"

That earns him another shrug. "Does it matter?" 

Jaemin envies his laid-back attitude. He knows that Donghyuck calls them both his boyfriends, but who knows where Mark and Xuxi stand with each other.

"Honestly though, sorry man but I really don't have time to help right now." Xuxi gestures to the textbooks piled up in front of him apologetically.

Jungwoo looks up from where he's correcting Jaemin's math assignment. "Okay, remind me again why you need a live-in Mandarin interpreter?" 

_ "Because, _you remember the swear jar right?" He waits for Jungwoo to nod. "Injunnie says that he's not swearing in Mandarin but I'm not convinced. He won't tell me what he's saying so I need someone to like, send me a signal if he swears." Jaemin huffs into his third iced coffee of the day, the only thing getting him through midterms. 

(That, and his friends. He managed to score higher than ever before on his last math test and it's all thanks to Jungwoo and Renjun's patience.)

"You're so fucking extra," Jungwoo laughs. 

Jaemin shoots him a glare. "That's a thousand won for the jar."

Jungwoo's grin is leveled. "I don't live with you. I don't have to pay."

Xuxi pauses. "Why did I have to pay?" He asks, but Jaemin plows ahead.

"Fine. Who else could help me?"

Jungwoo hums. "Dejun?"

A moment of consideration. "No… He's still mad about the pool incident last week. I don't think I should ask him for any favours." 

Xuxi laughs, probably thinking about how Jaemin had tossed Dejun into the pool last week when a bunch of them were out together and he'd had to wander around all afternoon in a wet white t-shirt.

(At least until Kun had come to protect his dignity and gave him a new shirt to wear. Jungwoo, despite being Dejun's roommate _ and _good friend, had refused, laughing about how 'maybe he'll get noticed by his crush now'.

Spoiler alert- he hadn't been.) 

"How about Yangyang?" Xuxi offers.

Jaemin shudders. "I'll drop dead before I ask him for a favour. _ I'm _ still mad that he convinced Jisungie to skip class last week to go and see that stupid movie."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Jungwoo rolls his eyes. "Well, even _ I _know that Kun-hyung would just laugh if you asked him. Sicheng, too. Guanheng's on that school trip… You don't have a lot of options, Nana." 

"Ten-ge's Mandarin is pretty good," Xuxi muses, "but I'd be a little afraid of owing him a favour. Last time I did that…" he trails off, expression unreadable. 

Jaemin's interest is officially piqued. "What? What happened?" 

Xuxi sighs. "Woo picked me up from the side of the road in a part of Seoul I'd never been to before, drunk off my a- _ butt, _ and I don't remember anything about how I got there. My phone was wiped except for a cryptic text from Ten that just said _ thanks. _I was too nervous to ever ask him what happened." 

"Ten seemed way too happy after, too. Suspicious as all hell." Jungwoo shrugs.

"I really have only one option, don't I?" Jaemin sighs, digging his phone out of his bag. "It's time to make a deal with the devil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling. It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?

"So, Nana, is there a reason why Chenle is here?"

Jaemin tucks an arm around Chenle's shoulder, drawing him in close to his side. Chenle, forever pliant about skinship, allows him without complaint.

(He'd better not complain. He's getting paid to be here, after all.)

"I wanted to invite out my favourite dongsaengs?" Jaemin tries, earning himself a glare from Renjun from across the room. Damn him for being so damn perceptive.

He can practically _ feel _Jungwoo's eye roll. 

Whatever. Nobody's called him out yet, so it's fine.

"Are we going to start or what?" Jisung walks back over, finally wearing a pair of bright pink bowling shoes after the employee had searched in the back for a size big enough for his enormous feet.

Bowling.

(It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?) 

They draw straws for teams and Jaemin winds up with Donghyuck, Jungwoo and Jisung on his team, Renjun, Jeno, Mark and Chenle on the other. It's fairly even, Jaemin figures, since both Jisung and Donghyuck are quite good, as are Mark and Jeno.

Jeno and Mark even come prepared with their bowling gloves and their own personalized bowling balls. 

Jeno’s is pink.

(Yeah, they’re _ those _nerds.

And yeah, Jaemin finds it adorable.) 

Renjun and Chenle start prattling away at each other in Mandarin when they speak just the two of them, but whenever Jaemin looks over, Chenle just gives him a tiny little head shake to reaffirm that Renjun’s following the rules. He hasn’t pulled out the signal yet, anyway, so things are probably fine. 

Donghyuck drops down onto the seat next to Jaemin after bowling a spare, proudly brushing his hands together. “You see that, Nana? That’s called talent.”

Jaemin snorts a laugh, rolling his eyes while Mark carefully selects a bowling ball, convinced that the colour of the ball will affect his rate of success. “Your boyfriend can’t relate.”

That earns him a laugh. Donghyuck leans closer, eyes flicking between Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno. “You’ve been quiet lately, Nana, and you used that bath bomb you’d promised to use with me by yourself. How are things going?”

(Jaemin doesn't really want to tell Donghyuck that not only did he use the bath bomb he'd promised to save, he'd used it with Renjun. Jeno, who doesn't like baths, sat on the floor outside of the tub, leaning over to join their conversation and help Renjun scrub shampoo out of Jaemin's hair. When they were finished, Jeno wrapped each of them up in a fluffy bath towel and they'd all collapsed in bed in each other's clothes. Jeno had even asked, a little shyly, to be in the middle- a request that Renjun and Jaemin had been more than happy to oblige. He'd fallen asleep first while Renjun and Jaemin took turns tracing the constellations of moles dotting his chest.)

Donghyuck knows that things between them are progressing cloyingly sweet, but there are still some things that Jaemin wants to keep just for himself.

(Especially the way that Jaemin himself had fallen asleep next, lulled into dreamland by the tiny butterfly kisses Renjun pressed to his knuckles.)

"It's going well," Jaemin says, face warm as he smiles. 

Mark bowls next, but it’s awful and goes straight into the gutter. “Damn!” He whispers under his breath, shaking his head.

_ “Maark~” _Jaemin sing songs, giggling.

Turning to him with a look of defeat, Mark groans. “I meant _ beaver dam! _I’m Canadian!”

“Sure you did,” Jeno rolls his eyes, smirking when Renjun laughs into his shoulder, arms settled around Jeno’s waist. Renjun’s usually the one being clung to- it’s cute to see them reversing roles here, Renjun tiny against Jeno’s back.

“It’s about damn time for you, Nana,” Donghyuck whispers, voice soft.

Jaemin smiles. “That’s a thousand won into the jar, Hyuckie.”  
Donghyuck sighs, clearly annoyed. “Nana, we aren't even _ home. _Can’t you just lay off for a bit?”

The atmosphere sours almost immediately. 

Most days, Jaemin would look at the situation rationally. He'd probably be able to see that Donghyuck's been stressed lately, more so than usual; he'd note how tired he looks, and how this morning his eyes were rimmed red like he'd been crying.

But it's not most days, and Jaemin's just annoyed. "That doesn't matter. You know the rules.”

Donghyuck groans tiredly. "You know what? I am so fucking _ tired _of this-" 

"Hyuck!" Jaemin grits his teeth, frustrating bubbling over. "Am I really asking so much of you?! It feels like you aren't even trying! 

"I'm not even _ trying?!" _Donghyuck scoffs. "That's really rich, Nana. Really fucking rich." 

"Guys," Jeno starts, looking between them, "maybe we should just-"

"No, Jeno!' Donghyuck looks up at the ceiling and bites his lower lip hard, his tell whenever he's trying not to cry, but Jaemin's too busy being mad to see it. "Nana needs to, I don't know- get his head out of his ass and _ listen to those around him." _

It's not uncommon for Jaemin and Donghyuck to argue- they butt heads from time to time, but a fight is different. They don't fight a lot, and Donghyuck's words pierce deeper because of that.

"I don't know what the fuck's gotten into you, Hyuck, but you need to step off." Jaemin feels Jeno's hand on his thigh trying to calm him, but it's no use at this point.

"Maybe you would _ know _if you took a second to fucking listen," Donghyuck spits. "Did you know that Renjun's been saying I-" 

"Donghyuck!" Renjun smacks Donghyuck's arm hard, eyes wide.

Donghyuck looks at him guiltily, his surprised reflection mirroring Renjun's when he realizes what he was about to say. He chews on his lower lip, turning his attention back to Jaemin and Jeno.

He takes a shaky breath. “And Jeno's been stealing from the swear jar" he says, looking over at Jeno, expression unreadable.

"Hyuck!" Jeno drops his face in his hands. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"I'm tired of always being the odd man out here!" He throws up his hands, and Jaemin's anger deflates when he hears his tone. They've been friends for too long for Jaemin to not hear the tears clogging his throat. "I need to leave." He pushes his chair back, scrambling to his feet. He glances over at the others- looks down sheepishly at his feet, expression tight. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'll see you guys later." Before anyone can respond he's gone, the door to the bowling alley closing loudly behind him.

Fuck.

Jaemin's instantly overwhelmed with guilt. 

Nobody says anything at first.

Then, Mark, "aren't you going to go after him?"

Everyone stares at him expectantly, and Jaemin realizes- life isn't like some movie, or some drama. It's not Mark's job, even as the boyfriend, to sort this out.

Jaemin turns to Jeno and Renjun. "I'm sorry, but I need to-"

"We know, dumbass." Renjun smiles, leaning over the table to flick Jaemin's forehead. "Go find him, okay?" 

Jeno kisses the top of Jaemin's head. "Make sure he's okay and we can talk after. Okay?"

God, Jaemin loves them.

"Thank you," he says, and reaches for both of their hands to squeeze. "I'll be back." 

* * *

  
  


Jaemin knows exactly where to find Donghyuck.

One of the first nights they’d ever spent in Seoul, they’d wound up in this elementary school playground looking for a bit of normalcy- a bit of a tie to their childhood, however flimsy it might have been. They’d stayed up just the two of them until two in the morning just talking and laughing and reminiscing.

It became their place, just the two of them. Where Donghyuck would retreat when he was stressing over his vocal classes, where Jaemin would hide out when he’d been spending too much time in his own head. No Jeno, no Renjun, no Mark or Xuxi or Jungwoo or any of their other friends- just Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

Jaemin slows down to a walk as he approaches the playground. “Hyuck?”

Donghyuck looks up, and- Jaemin's heart breaks when he sees his best friend curled up on the swing, tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

"Hyuck," Jaemin whispers, stepping closer hesitantly.

Donghyuck breaks.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," Donghyuck whispers, putting all of his strength into _ not _ crying. "I didn't mean any of that, Nana, you have to believe me- oh fuck, I need to apologize to Jeno, and- and _ Injunnie _oh my god he probably hates me-" 

"Hey, hey, slow down." Jaemin sits down on the swing next to him, drawing in a big breath, reaching for Donghyuck's hand. "I love you. We all do. Nobody could ever hate you, okay? You're my best friend. That isn't going to change."

Donghyuck sniffles. "Are you sure?" 

Jaemin nods, opening his arms. 

That's all the invitation Donghyuck needs- he barrels into his arms, small and cold and snuggly, immediately melting into Jaemin's embrace.

Finally Jaemin can breathe a sigh of relief, feeling more at ease already. His hands find their way to Donghyuck’s hair, slowly stroking through the faded silver strands.

“Talk to me, Hyuckie,” Jaemin says, kissing the top of Donghyuck’s head. “What’s going on?”

Donghyuck takes a breath so deep that Jaemin can feel how it fills his body. “Just, it’s just- everything, I guess? School’s been shit and I’m so confused about my relationship with Mark and Xuxi and… I… My parents have been kind of riding me again, the past little while... They were here last week.”

Jaemin blinks, surprised. He picks the most pressing topic first. “Your parents were here? When?”

It takes everything in him to keep his voice level. 

(He’s spent too much time picking up the pieces of Donghyuck left by his family’s destruction. It’s not an exaggeration to say that it’s a miracle that Donghyuck escaped with only the emotional scars they’d inflicted on him.)  
“A few days early in the week.” Donghyuck sighs, letting his weight droop against Jaemin. “I hate them, Nana. I didn’t want to go and see them, but I let them convince me. So stupid.”

Jaemin frowns, continuing his gentle ministrations through Donghyuck’s hair, enjoying the way that he can feel Donghyuck’s body go slack in his grip. “What happened?”

“They… they took me out to dinner. Acted all fine in the beginning, the usual.” Donghyuck pulls back enough to pick at his nails until Jaemin threads their fingers together, soothing him. “Then they just went on the same old shit as before. How I’m, you know, a disappointment of a son, how I’m abhorrent and won’t go anywhere with my life unless I go back home, same shitty speel they always give me. They even threatened to cut me off… they actually think I’ve been using the money they’ve been sending me. They don’t even _ know _anything about me anymore.” 

Donghyuck’s home life is nothing short of a mess. Jaemin kind of wishes that he could just adopt Donghyuck into his own family instead.

(Although, in a way, it seems like that’s exactly what they’ve done, the four of them.) 

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin whispers, kissing the top of Donghyuck’s head. “They’re assholes and you deserve so much better.”

“You’re right.” Donghyuck sits himself up, wiping off the last bit of moisture from his cheeks. “And I’ve got it, but I’ve been too scared to admit it because I’m fucking terrified of losing it all. I’m really sorry, Nana. I didn’t mean any of what I said in there.”  
And there it is. Jaemin sighs, shaking his head. “No, you weren’t wrong. I’ve been so absorbed in me that I didn’t notice you needed me too. I’m sorry, Hyuckie.” 

Donghyuck scoffs, reaching over to flick Jaemin’s forehead, but he’s smiling. “Don’t cry, idiot. You’ll make me cry again.”

“I’m sorry that unlike you, _ I _look lovely while I cry. Elegant, some might say,” Jaemin teases, reaching over to swipe away the last bit of tears clinging to Donghyuck’s cheeks. “Like a prince.”

Donghyuck knocks Jaemin off the swing, laughing when he stumbles into the sand. Jaemin gets him back by dragging him down into the sand too, squabbling until they’re both tired and rumpled and cold enough that they need to retreat up to the playground where they’re shielded from the wind.

Jaemin sits down cross-legged next to Donghyuck, who is brushing sand off his sweater. “Why didn’t you tell me, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I dunno. I tried. It just- never seemed like a good time, I guess. You’ve been so… happy lately, Nana. After so long. I just didn’t want to ruin it.”  
Jaemin stares down at him, unmoving until Donghyuck pulls back so that they can make eye contact and Jaemin pinches his arm.

“You’re a dumbass,” he says, but it’s with nothing but fondness. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Donghyuck sighs, rolling his eyes. 

“You know that just because we both have boys in our lives doesn’t mean you get to be free of me.” Jaemin pinches Donghyuck’s cheek. “They may be my boyfriends, but you’re my soulmate. That’s some forever shit, babe.”

Donghyuck hums, settling against Jaemin’s side. After everything that’s happened, it’s just nice to exist in each other’s company.

Then, “so, Jeno was stealing from the swear jar?”

Donghyuck huffs, tucking himself more properly under Jaemin’s chin. “Yeah. I caught him like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Reminded me of that time when he tried to sneak a cat into our apartment and I caught him in his room with it.”

Jaemin laughs. The cat had been nearly too cute to handle- unfortunately though, their lease has a strict no-pets policy. Thankfully, Renjun’s cousin Sicheng had taken in the cat and Jeno still gets to visit her every other weekend, armed with a bottle of allergy medicine.

“Did he tell you why?”

Donghyuck looks over at Jaemin, chewing on his lower lip, contemplating whether or not he wants to spill. “You didn’t hear it from me though, okay?”

Jaemin holds out one pinky. “Scout’s honour.”

“He wanted to get you guys flowers.” Donghyuck laughs fondly “Apparently your three-month anniversary is coming up. He’s such a softie, Nana. He told me, _ it’s a quarter of a year, Hyuck! It’s really important! _You better treat him right, okay? I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you don’t.” He and Jeno have always had a special bond- 80% built on violence, both fiercely protective of one another. It’s always impossible to get one of them to side against the other, despite Jaemin’s best efforts every time he gets into a dumb spat with one of them.

“That fucking dork.” Warmth blooms in Jaemin’s stomach, a smile blossoming on his face. “God, I’m going to kiss him so hard when we go back.” 

Donghyuck fake gags. “Gross. We just had a lovely, wholesome bonding moment and you’re thinking about swapping spit with _ Jeno.” _

“Injunnie, too. He acts all tough ‘n shit, but he gets pouty if he doesn’t get kisses too. I just want to put him in my pocket and carry him around with me everywhere, he’s so cute.” Jaemin laughs when Donghyuck groans again, seeing nothing but happiness on his face.

After a beat, Donghyuck sighs, looking up at the sky. “I’m still wearing the bowling shoes, aren’t I?”

Jaemin nods solemnly, trying to hide his smirk. “They’re plaid,” he adds, always helpful.

Donghyuck socks him in the shoulder.

* * *

  
  


Donghyuck stares resolutely at his feet as they re-enter the bowling alley.

Their friends have abandoned the game, instead crowded around one of the booths near the snack stalls, attention perking up when the door opens and they see Donghyuck and Jaemin walking in. Jeno stumbles to his feet right away, glancing quickly between Jaemin and Donghyuck, trying to figure out what’s happened just based on their facial expressions alone. 

Jaemin clears his throat first.

Donghyuck looks up immediately, looking from Jeno to Renjun to _ everyone. _He looks strangely small like this- Jaemin doesn’t want him to feel pressured or on the spot, so he reaches out to link their pinkies together just like how they used to do when they were kids. 

“I think we’ll just- uh, give you guys a minute?” Jungwoo suggests, elbowing Mark in the ribs, hard enough for him to wince in pain.

“Yeah, um. Let’s like, get nachos.” Mark furrows his eyebrows. “Lots of nachos. And we need to hold hands while we do it. For moral support. Yup, that’s why we all need to go.”

Even Donghyuck can’t help but smile at Mark’s extremely awkward exit, who pulls Jisung and Chenle by the hands _ (“stop complaining you babies you two are literally attached at the hip-”). _Jungwoo winks at Jaemin as he slips out behind them ominously. 

Jeno stares at Donghyuck carefully. “Hyuck, I-”

“I’m so, so sorry!” Donghyuck lowers his head. “I shouldn’t have told on you like that, Jeno. Like what the fuck was that about? Is this third grade all over again, when you stole Doyoung-hyung’s snacks and I told him about it after you beat me in Mortal Kombat?”

The tentative smile that brightens Jeno’s face is soft. “I hadn’t known until that day just how fast he could run when he was mad. He would have caught me too if you hadn’t tripped him on his way out the door and given me a head-start.”

“That was definitely like, in my top five worst decisions ever.” Donghyuck makes a face. “Okay, maybe top ten, but you get the idea.” 

Jeno hums thoughtfully. “True. You do make some questionable decisions.”

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck repeats, visibly deflated.

Jeno shakes his head, pinching Donghyuck’s cheek. “Don’t be. It’s okay, Hyuck, really.”

“And Renjunnie.” Donghyuck pouts, earning him a laugh from Renjun. 

“I’m sorry for asking you to keep a secret like that.” All the tension melts from Donghyuck’s body when Renjun tugs him into a hug. Jeno laughs and joins them, and Jaemin can’t resist too.

Unsurprisingly, the moment doesn’t stay tender for very long.

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose, lifting up his head. “Ugh, you guys better stop being all sweet to me or I’m gonna have to kiss all of you.”

“Wait- _ what?” _Mark chokes on air a few paces away from the table, a half-eaten container of nachos in one hand. Jisung tries, and fails, to hide a snort behind his hand.

Donghyuck chokes out a laugh. “I _ said, _if they don’t stop I’m going to have to k-”

“You are so annoying!” Renjun wrestles his way out of the hug and pulls Donghyuck into a headlock, starting a fight; Jeno laughs and backs up, pulling Jaemin by the hand to let them scrap it out.

“Takes one to know one!” Donghyuck wiggles out of Renjun’s grasp, tries to spin them around to get the upper hand but Renjun knows all of his tricks by now. He grabs onto Donghyuck’s hands, resisting until the two of them end up in a heap on the floor.

It’s looking pretty even- Chenle’s commentating as they go along, taking bets from an amused Jungwoo and a stricken Mark- that is, until the unruly teenager working the front counter spots what they’re doing and kicks all of them out.

Sitting outside on the curb, Jeno sighs. “You know that this is why we can’t go nice places, right?”

Jisung knocks Jaemin in the shoulder. “You are a fucking idiot, hyung.”

This time, Jaemin takes a deep breath and lets it go. 

(He’ll make Jisung pay later.)

  
  


A half an hour (and a lot of pleading from the bowling alley staff to be let back inside to get their stuff) later, everyone parts ways as they head back.

Jaemin fusses mildly over Chenle and Jisung before letting them go, Mark offering to give them a ride. Jungwoo hops in too, because apparently he’s far too pretty to be expected to walk like the rest of them.

(Well. Not like he’s wrong.)

Once the remaining four stop at the bus stop, Jaemin puts an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and squeezes. “You’re sure you’re good? Because you know I’ll ditch Jeno and Renjun for you any day of the week, right?”

To his side, Jeno laughs, elbowing Renjun in the ribs. “You hearing this guy?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s all good. I told Xuxi I’d meet him after his practice.” Donghyuck bops Jaemin on the nose when he won’t let him go. “When I come home, let’s crack that bottle of red from Johnny-hyung and watch a movie?”

Jaemin brightens, “how about-”

“But _ not _the Titanic. Anything but the Titanic.”

Jaemin sighs. “Fine. Harry Potter it is.” He finally pulls away and pats Donghyuck on the back.

Donghyuck pulls Jeno in for one last hug before pushing him away. “You better hurry.”

“Huh?” Jeno blinks, looking from Jaemin to Donghyuck.

“Your boyfriend is leaving without you.” Donghyuck nods behind Jaemin, waving to Renjun who’s half a block away already.

“Later loser!” Donghyuck sticks out his tongue, laughing when Renjun gives him the finger as a parting goodbye. 

Jeno turns to Jaemin, grin wicked. “Race you?”

There’s no time to even process what Jeno’s said before he’s already taken off, leaving Jaemin to trip over his own two feet as he tries to catch up.

He looks up just in time to see Jeno beat him- and lift Renjun right into the air, spinning around before pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s unexpected- Jeno usually _ hates _public displays of affection- but it’s late and quiet and well, who is Jaemin o complain?

Renjun laughs into the kiss but returns it in earnest, Jeno humming happily when he gets to take Renjun in his arms again.

Maybe it's a little strange, the way that Jaemin doesn't feel any spark of jealousy watching them so enraptured with one another. It's hard to feel anything but fond when he wants to do exactly what Jeno's doing.

(Jaemin really needs to work on his speed training if he wants to keep up with him. Maybe those early morning jogs really are worth it.)

After they kiss for what feels like ages, Jeno breaks it, nuzzling Renjun's nose. Renjun giggles when Jeno’s touch tickles, mumbling that same phrase in Mandarin that he’s been saying to Jaemin all week against Jeno’s lips.

Jeno pulls away, smile still soft. “What does that mean?” He asks, prodding Renjun’s cheek with his nose.

Renjun turns beet red and looks down at his feet and it all just _ clicks. _

“Is this about what Hyuck was trying to say?” Jaemin steps close enough to grasp Renjun’s chin between a finger and his thumb to guide his face back up, although Renjun still averts his gaze. “Because like, you don’t have to tell us if you’re not ready, whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine-”

“I love you,” Renjun whispers, so quietly that Jaemin’s not quite convinced that he heard it.

“I’m sorry. What?” Jeno blinks once, twice. Jaemin can practically hear his brain trying to compute.

“You heard me,” Renjun mumbles, resolutely staring at his shoes. When neither Jeno nor Jaemin react, Renjun deflates a little, falling a little more slack against Jeno. “That’s what it means.... I love you. Xuxi-hyung taught me how to say it in Cantonese, because I hadn’t worked up the nerve yet to say it to you properly…”

“You love us?” Jaemin tightens his grip a little on Renjun’s chin, sliding his hand forward to cradle his face instead. “Renjun?”

He had no idea it was possible for Renjun to get even _ more _red. “Yes,” he responds, voice quiet and shy. “I love you.”

There’s something in the air- a warm kind of electricity, pricking at the tips of their fingers, sending a warmth so all-encompassing down Jaemin’s spine. He can’t help but grin- probably something ridiculous and huge, but _ authentic- _looking up to meet Jeno’s eye, still holding on to Renjun’s hips as he is. 

“What was that?” Jeno asks, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Renjun.

Renjun whines and tries to cover his face with his hands. Thankfully, Jaemin is quick to grab on to his hands, threading their fingers together. “Please don’t make me say it again, oh my god.”

Jeno laughs, hugging Renjun tight to his chest. “I love you too,” he says, voice tilting into something soft, something more vulnerable. More real. “Both of you.”

Jaemin squeezes both of his hands and smiles. Finally, _ finally, _Renjun looks up and meets his eye.

He can’t resist leaning in to press their lips together, slow and soft. 

“I love you too,” Jaemin says once they part, feeling Renjun’s shaky breaths against his lips. He moves to Jeno next, kissing him over Renjun’s shoulder. “And you, Jeno. So much.”

Where Renjun kisses with need, almost impatiently, Jeno kisses soft and gentle. Jaemin really loves that about them: he feels so much from each of them, but in completely different ways. 

Renjun grasps onto Jaemin’s coat when he pulls back, keeping him close. “Can we go home now? I just… just wanna be close.” 

Jeno kisses the top of Renjun’s head, pulling back to instead press their palms together. “Yeah,” he says, holding another hand out to Jaemin. “That good?”

With a smile, Jaemin takes his hand. “Never better.”

Really and truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bonus epilogue incoming? 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you could leave me a comment letting me know what you think. Comments mean so much to me! ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: [@justtruffle](https://twitter.com/justtruffle)!


End file.
